When Actor Meets Angel
by idjitsandmishamigos
Summary: Castiel decides to save Misha.


Almost instantaneously, Castiel had made it to this strange place. It was the place the Winchesters had told him about. They still mentioned it from time to time, when they had been taken to the place where their lives had taken place on television, and actors had portrayed them. Castiel was curious about this place. With great difficulty, he had managed to cross over into this place, to the very place where the actor had been killed. It was perhaps a couple minutes after the man had been killed, as Castiel had expected. He took great caution to land in this place at precisely the right time, as to raise no suspicion. Castiel looked down at the dead man, and saw his own face there. With care, Castiel lowered himself and placed a hand on the man's heart, pushing all of his energy to draw this man back from Death.

"Dmitri", Castiel said as the man opened his eyes.

"What? Wait, wait , wait." The man stuttered, his eyes showing the same confusion that Castiel's often did.

"You're name is Dmitiri. Isn't it?"

"Yes, but I go by Misha-but, I was…killed. And you-who are you? Am I dead?"

"No, Misha, you are not dead. And I am Castiel. I am an angel of the lord."

The shocked look on Misha's face slowly dissolved into a smile.

"This is the best cosplay I've ever seen! Are you wearing a mask? It's incredible!"

"I do not know what cosplay is. My name is Castiel. Sam and Dean told me about you, and about how you were killed. I found it quite unsettling."

"So, you're telling me… that you are the fictional character I play on the show Supernatural?"

" I do not think I am fictional. But, yes. I suppose you do portray me on television."

"You're kidding me. Did Jared put you up to this? Is this one of his tricks?"

Castiel grew slightly frustrated, looking at his own smile on another man's face. Castiel, however, could sense this man's soul. His face was kind, and joking; a side that Castiel would never know.

"No, I do not know who Jared is, but this was my own doing. It was fairly difficult too."

Castiel could tell that Misha had started to believe him, for he was a creative and imaginative man, whose own mind could conjure up similar situations.

"Okay, so let's say you are Castiel, how did you get here?"

"Well I'm sure you're familiar with my abilities to travel to places relative to my own universe."

"Yeah, like when I took Dean to see his dad in the past."

"You mean we."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I guess."

"It was very difficult, finding the places where I could travel was challenging,; it was like some sort of scavenger hunt, one of the more difficult scavenger hunts that I have ever participated in."

In the back of his head, Misha took a mental note._ That could be cool._

"But, why did you come here?"

"To save you. Dean told me about your death, and as I said before, it was unsettling. I grew worried. I wondered, since you shared my face and your skill in someway may be linked to my personality, I needed you safe."

"So, you came here to save my life?"

"Yes, Misha."

He smiled to himself, looking down as he reached out a hand.

"Well then I should thank you. For one, saving my life, and for another, giving me the best job, and the best friends I could have. "

"Well, for that you are certainly welcome. I must be leaving soon."

"Oh, well, I guess that's for the best. You belong back there with the Winchesters."

"Yes, I believe so."

"You know, it's funny. I can kind of figure out what you might say. I guess I just know you very well."

Castiel frowned, and looked a little concerned.

"I'm very sorry for that. I commend you for your skill, and I apologize for having to portray me."

Misha frowned exactly as Cas had down before, except with more of a smirk and lighter eyes.

"Why should you be sorry, Castiel?"

"Because if I find it hard to be myself, it must certainly be challenging for you."

"You know, I admire your character. I find it really interesting to act like you, and to be you. You're complex and you're lovable. You should go on tumblr while you're here. On second thought, do not go on tumblr. Anyways, you impacted a lot of people, people are such big fans of you, I would like to think of me, but no. So many people truly love you."

Castiel smiled the smallest of smiles to himself, as he rolled these words over in his head.

"Thank you."

They shook hands, their identical eyes locked on each other, similar smiles on each face.

"I send my regards to your family."

"And I to yours. Say hello to the Winchesters for me." He said with a laugh, picturing these characters in their own world seemed insane to him.

"Oh, and also, give Dean a kiss for me." Misha said giggling, sharing a private joke with some one Castiel did not know.

"I do not understand."

"Oh, that's a very big thing up here. People really think you two should address your feelings, and who am I to blame them? There is a lot of tension, Jensen and I always laugh about it."

Castiel took to think about this, although the idea had crossed his mind before.

"Goodbye, Castiel."

"Goodbye, Misha."

Castiel turned and started to walk. With a flash, he was back home. Misha reached for his self phone, opening twitter as he had done so many times before. He typed the first three words of this encounter, before deleting it without a second thought. He got in his car, racing home to Vicky and West. This should be just between him and Castiel, if it had actually happened. Misha would like to think it was real, that he had finally met the man who had changed his life for the better, and had formed this wonderful life around him.


End file.
